Data generated from an EMI Scanner are being decoded from computer tapes to provide a convenient mechanism for post processing of clinical information. Promising enhancement procedures are being developed and implemented by computer for specific diagnostic tasks. Video displays are produced from the processed data and diagnostic results compared with those obtainable from the machine directly. The effect of selected processing schemes are to be evaluated from both objective and subjective measures of performance obtained from the entire man-machine system.